Shazam (Earth-S)
) was a wizard of great power. With the ability to call upon the aptitudes of the great elders such as Achilles, Atlas, Hercules, Mercury, Solomon and Zeus, Shazam also has the ability to bestow great power unto a selected champion. 9000 years ago, when he was a young in Ancient Canaan, he was bestowed with the powers of six gods: Voldar, Lumiun, Arel, Ribalvei, Elbiam and Marzosh. He used these powers to become a hero named Champion in Ancient times and began an endless battle against the forces of evil. . In some point of time Shazamo studied magic, becoming a very powerful wizard. Even aging at a much lower rate than the rest of humans, the weight of age finally reached Shazamo. He began to seek a successor. The first would-be sucessor was a 3500 BC Egyptian prince named Teth-Adam -- who rebelled and abused his power, being known in current times as Black Adam, and was banished by Shazamo to the farthest star. Some years before 1000 BC, Shazamo led a pantheon of heroes who crossed the world performing all kinds of feats: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus Achilles, Mercury, ... and Oggar. One day, Oggar rebelled, and Shazamo cursed him, driving him out of his conviviality. In addition, the wizard removed the "O" of his name, in shame, being known from that moment only like Shazam. In the 1940s, Shazam found such a virtuous person to inherit his powers -- ten-year-old Billy Batson. When Billy first met him, Shazam explained that his name was an acronym for six Greco-Roman deities and heroes and that these deities empowered him with certain attributes. Shazam informed Billy that he has been using his powers for many centuries to fight the forces of evil, but that he was now old and not long for this world. He, therefore, passed along part of his power to Billy, who shouted his name — "SHAZAM!" — to transform into the superhero Captain Marvel. Although Shazam was killed — as prophesied — by a giant granite block falling on him, Billy/Marvel could summon the ghost of Shazam for guidance by lighting a special brazier (a torch-like apparatus) in Shazam's lair, the Rock of Eternity. At that time many deaths were occurring due to World War II, and Shazam, as a spirit, was helping taking care of the Gate of Eternity, where each soul would pass after death. Shazam was there to receive the souls of Kit Freeman and his maternal grandfather when a American ship was sunk, enabling the creation of Kid Eternity. During the rest of the World War II, Shazam became material once more to help the U.S. Army as a commanding officer. During the time the Marvel Family got stuck in Suspendium, Shazam's activities are unknown; He came back to act as their mentor once again after they broke free. | Powers = * ** * : When Shazam died, he was 9000 years old. * : Shazam is an immaterial ghost. Former Powers In Ancient Times, when Shazam was known as Champion, he had similar powers to Captain Marvel: * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend . ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. By flying faster than light, he was able to access the Rock of Eternity, where he could travel to any time or dimension. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * and : If separated from his Shazamium bracelet, Shazam can't use his magic and his spirit will fade away in 24 hours. It is implied that the Marvel Family would permanently lose their powers should this occur, given that Shazam's spirit acts as the focus of power. | Equipment = * Shazamium Bracelet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * was Shazam's first appearance in a comic published by DC Comics. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Marvel Family Supporting Cast